


Reward

by atlanxic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: "So," Viktor starts. "You said you wanted me to grant the winner a wish." He grins  wide, and leans into Yuuri's personal space. "What's your wish?"





	

"So," Viktor starts. "You said you wanted me to grant the winner a wish." He grins wide, and leans into Yuuri's personal space. "What's your wish?"

"I, uh," Yuuri looks away, flushing. That's interesting. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to suck your cock."

Viktor's eyes widen for a moment, and then he laughs. "Isn't it normally the other way around?" he asks, still laughing. "Normally when someone asks for a sexual favour, wouldn't they want to be the one getting off?"

"I'll get off on it," Yuuri replies, almost too quickly. Viktor's eyes widen.

"Well, I have no reason to object," Viktor says, laughter still twinkling in his eyes. "I don't really get it though."

"That's fine," Yuuri says. He kneels down in front of Viktor.

"Right now?" Viktor asks, a bit taken off guard. They're in the locker room of the skating rink, the commotion of people leaving after the competition still audible. He doesn't really think anyone will come in to bother them, but even so..

"I've wanted to do this for years," Yuuri replies, red-faced, not quite making eye contact. "Please don't make me wait any longer."

Viktor puts one hand in his hair, runs his fingers through it with just enough force to make Yuuri look up at him. "I don't mind," Viktor says, his smile soft this time. "But are you sure this is what you want? You seem tense."

"I.." Yuuri starts, and his eyes flick away from Viktor's again before his brow sets in determination. When he looks back up at Viktor, any uncertainty is gone from his expression. "I'm sure."

"Alright," Viktor replies. "I'll be sure to enjoy myself, then."

Yuuri's eyes light up a bit at that. Viktor shrugs off his coat, letting it fall onto the short bench behind him. Yuuri's fingers are warm against his belt buckle, a moment later. Viktor feels like he might have expected him to fumble, to lose his composure, but he doesn't. His hands are sure and steady as he pulls down Viktor's fly.

He pushes Viktor's sweater up, just a bit, presses his thumbs against his hipbones with a reverential expression. His fingers fan out against Viktor's hips, dipping just below his waistband, before pushing his pants and underwear down around his thighs. Even expecting it, the cool locker room air is a bit startling.

Yuuri cups Viktor's soft cock in his hand, strokes his thumb up and down it for a moment, staring intently. It tickles a bit. It's both cute and flattering, the way his motions are all perfectly controlled, his face set in determination while a blush rests across his cheeks. He's taking it seriously. Viktor finds himself charmed.

He wraps his hand around it and strokes it firmly, a few times. When it starts to perk up, his licks his lips before taking the head into his mouth. His mouth is soft and warm. Viktor sighs contentedly. Yuuri's hand rests gently against his hip. His tongue swirls around Viktor's cock. It feels really nice.

Yuuri's other hand is still stroking his length while he sucks at the tip. Viktor can feel the arousal building in him, slowly, luxuriously even.

When he's fully hard, Yuuri pulls off. He glances up, and then flushes deeper. His hand around Viktor's cock braces around the base. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and then wraps his lips around Viktor's cock once more.

This time, he swallows around it. Viktor lets out a harsh breath, fingers curling and uncurling by his sides.

Yuuri pulls back, curls his tongue around the tip, takes a quick breath, and dives back down. Viktor lets out a small moan before he can stop himself. Yuuri's hand twitches over his hip.

Yuuri sets up a rhythm with it. His short huffs of breath, the lewd wet sounds of his mouth, and Viktor's increasing vocalizations fill the room. Viktor can feel the heat coiling in him. Yuuri's hand is tightening over his hip, almost to the point where he thinks he'll have a bruise the next day.

And then Yuuri looks up at him. His eyes are focused, expression so intent that Viktor feels vulnerable for a moment. He's suddenly aware that he's coming apart under Yuuri's ministrations, that Yuuri is hearing his flustered voice.

Somehow, that realization is enough to tip him over the edge. "Yuuri," he gasps, and he intends to follow through with a warning, but doesn't quite manage, instead spilling into Yuuri's waiting mouth, the younger man's eyes locked on his the entire time.

Yuuri pulls back, and swallows audibly. Viktor takes a couple deep breaths, still reeling. Yuuri takes his hands off him, and the spaces where his hands were are immediately cold. Viktor pulls his pants back up.

Yuuri, still kneeling in front of him, pulls at his costume, peeling it off his shoulders and letting it pool around his hips so he can reach in and free his own erection. It's now that the fumbling and uncertainty Viktor had expected manifests itself. It's a wonder he doesn't tear the costume.

He wraps a hand around himself and jerks off hard and fast, biting his lip. It feels unusual, but not quite unexpected, to see such desperation from him. He whines under his breath, and then looks up.

"You don't have to watch," he says, looking almost miserable with shame.

"I want to, though," Viktor replies, without thinking about it. "You're cute like this." A shocked expression crosses Yuuri's face, his hand stutters, and he comes messy across the floor.

There's a beat of silence with them looking at each other, Yuuri breathing heavy.

"I, what?" He stammers out.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Viktor repeats. Yuuri's mouth gapes open for a second, and then he closes it, and swallows.

"Thanks," he murmurs, looking away.

Viktor laughs heartily. "What are you getting shy now for?" He extends a hand downwards. "Come on, let's get you changed."

Yuuri grabs his hand and pulls himself off the floor.


End file.
